Crimson:Blood and Wine
by Spookysparklez1988
Summary: For Elìas revenge is the only reason for living, especially when he is sold to Cervianus’s ludus and forced to spill blood for sport. He soon discovers a rose amonst the thorns in Dulcia, the dominus’s fair-hearted daughter. Elìas is torn between unexpected love and vengence. No matter what his choice, death and tragedy is always lurking
1. chapter 1

Summer was surely upon the city of Teruel in Iberia. The scorching sun beamed down furiously on the lone traveler making his way back home after a long day's work. Sweat beaded up and rolled steadily down Elìas's angular and soot cover face. His back ached from completeing his long shift deep in the mines, a sure sign that his daily wages were well earned. To his relief his small home on the outskirts of the vast city of Teruel came into view. Smoke from the grill pit floated gracefully into the air assuring him that his sister, Yessinia, had indeed keep her promise of a hot meal.

Finally, Elìas crossed the threshold of his humble abode and found shelter from the unforgiving sun. Yessinia had just finished preparing a hearty stew and stood above their small table distributing the dish between two bowls. She glanced up at her older brother, smirking mirthfully.

"Ah, the Gods smile upon me and see my brother returned safely from the mine once more." Her voice had a ring to it not unlike a bell. Being a younger sibling at the blossoming age of 17, Yessinia naturally lived to poke fun at her brother. She was a beauty know through out the city by many suitors, but none worthy of Elìas's blessing.

"It is my own skill and keen intellect that keeps me from succumbing to an I'll fate, not the gods. That and my obligation to keep you fed and off the streets. " Elìas quipped. He took a seat at the table opposite his sister. She'd recently had a birthday and he had hardly noticed how much she had grown until now. She'd gone from a knobby kneed bean pole to a radiant young woman seemingly overnight.

Elìas and his sister shared many physical attributes, most noticeably their honey colored eyes given to them by their mother. They both had thick dark hair that curled and flowed freely from their head and skin of a rich caramel hue. Elìas was taller than his sister by quite a few inches but that didn't stop her from standing up against him when she felt the need. If truth were to be told, Elìas was truly proud of his sister.

" I hope you were able to bring home a hefty pay. We're beginning to run low on bread and wine. And we both know we can't have that." Yessinia raised her glass and shook it so that Elìas could see it was empty.

"Luckily for you your brother is more than an adequate provider. The true question is whether or not my dear sister will be responsible enough to actually make needed purchases or philander with the local derelicts who have little to no point in drawing breath?" Elìas taunted. He exaggerated the extent of her flirtatious nature, but his goal was to agitate her. Yessinia rolled her eyes and chuckled sarcastically. Instead of firing an insult back she merely took another bite of her stew and stared Elìas down. "There will be plenty to fill our shelves and our bellies. Have no doubt of that." He smiled at Yessinia, raising his newly emptied glass to her to show his appreciation. It was decided that they would both go into the city after the pale light of dawn. The two finished their meals in comfortable silence before cleaning up and preparing for bed.

The siblings shared a room in they're small home. As Elìas prepared to climb into his bed, Elìas noticed his sister staring at him with a strange look on her face. For a moment he swore he could see a glimpse of the small child she once was behind her eyes, looking admiringly at her older brother. Elìas grinned and asked her what thoughts danced in her head, to which she replied-

" I'm glad to have you as a brother. After mother's passing I remember feeling so lost and unsure of how to get by without her. Now I see I had nothing to worry about as long as I have you by my side. If you truly did find misfortune in the mine or elsewhere, I fear for what would become of me. " Yessinia's face suddenly fell victim to her troublesome thoughts. Elìas chuckled warmly.

" Such things are not worth contemplating. You need never worry about your wellbeing as long as I walk this earth." Elìas climbed into bed. He watched as the glow returned in Yessinia's eyes, comforted. She shifted In her bed and Elîas waited until he heard her steady breathing, having drifted into slumber. He closed his eyes and allowed the darkness of sleep to take him away as well. The house fell silent in the still of a starry night.

The silence would not stay to see them through til morning, for closing in at a quick and steady pace was a legion of soldiers set with the task of expanding the ever growing mighty empire of Rome.

For a brief moment, Elìas thought himself in a dream, but reality came to him upon hearing screams of desperation from Yessinia. He'd been awoken by men shouting and wrecking havoc in their home. Four soldiers stood before him adorned in the finest and most ornate armor Elìas had ever seen. A particularly large soldier reached down and gripped Elìas by his tunic and wrestled him to his feet. Elìas glanced towards Yessinia's bed but found no trace of his little sister.

"Yessinia! Where is she?!?! WHERE IS SHE?!?" Elìas jumped and squirmed, trying to free himself from the soldiers grip. A second soldier came to his cohort's aid and seized Elìas as well, thwarting any chance of breaking the hold upon him. Still struggling, the two soldiers drug Elìas out of his home and out into the crisp night air. With one quick thrust, Elìas was thrown to the ground on his stomach painfully forcing the breath from his lungs. He lifted his head towards Teruel and saw the city ablaze. He glanced quickly around him searching desperately for his sister. He heard her screams echoing through the air and finally found her, a soldier on each side of her. They each restrained her by her wrists as she struggled back and forth, kicking and screaming.

" Put the girl in chains. Kill the dog." Elìas heard a stringent voice over the chaos. Upon following the direction from whence it came Elìas saw a Roman general astride a white armored stallion.

" Release her now or learn the definition of true suffering!" Elìas bellowed. A Roman soldier was on his back, his knee planted firmly in Elìas's spine, but no man was going to keep him down while his sister's life was at stake. Elìas flung his head backward making contact with the soldiers face, shattering the man's nose with a sickening crack. Within seconds Elìas was on his feet. He quickly picked up the incapacitated soldier's sword and with out hesitation sliced through the downed man's throat. Crimson fluid spilled like a cascading waterfall from his neck. He then turned to the nearest soldier who was too slow to block Elìas's thrust. In a flash of silver the blade penetrated the soldiers gut at a weak point in the side of the armor.

" ELÌAS!" Yessinia cried, fearing for her brother as he continted his rampage. There were maybe ten men excluding the general, but numbers were of no concern to the Iberian. He continued to run through man after man until there were only four left standing.The remaining two soldiers who were not holding Yessinia captive now closed in together on Elìas. He raised his sword prepared to strike another fatal blow when the soldier to his left kicked him hard in the chest, sending him to the ground. Now it was the soldier to his right's turn to deal a death blow. Yessinia, however, would not allow her brother to be struck down. She finally jerked her hands free and quickly seized the neighboring soldier's sword. She darted towards Elìas and the soldiers, sword raised to the heavens. She bellowed a battle cry and prepared to slice straight through the first soldiers neck. Elìas watched in horror as the scene before him played out in slow motion.

It was too dark to see that only a few feet further from them, beyond the general, two archers stood poised to fire. As suddenly as a bolt of lightening, they released their arrows from their bows. Flying true to the archers' aim, the arrows embedded themselves deep into the girl's back. With a loud gasp, Yessinia stopped dead in her tracks, the sword slipping from her hands and falling like a stone at her feet.

"Yessinia! NOOOOOOO!" Elìas screamed, horrified and in disbelief. He leapt back to his feet and started towards his sisters bleeding body. The two soldiers before him grabbed him beneath each arm and held him back. Yessinia lay on her stomach, eyes wide and pleading to Elìas. She locked eyes with her brother and he watched as with one final heave she gave her last breath. The life dimmed from her golden eyes. A single tear slid silently down her cheek. Elìas's mind went blank. His body went numb. He couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed. His sister was gone. He'd failed to save her. He had no reason for living now.

"Hold him still!" The general spoke up once again. He slid down from his stead and approached. Suddenly, Elìas realized there was in fact a reason for living... vengeance.

"Well that was an unnecessary outcome. She would have made an ideal slave..."The general knelt down beside Yessinia's body, brushing a strand of curly hair from her face.

"Take your repulsive hands off her, you Roman piece of shit!!!!!" Elìas spat venomously, but the words had no effect on the general.

"...She would have resided in a resplendent villa, far exceeding this hole we plucked you from. I had thought her more valuable than the animal before me. After that display of bloodlust I am forced to face my error of judgement.The irony is as sweet as deepest red wine that she should die and you should live." The general was now face to face with Elìas. He was the epitome of Roman opulence. His icey blue eyes pierced Elìas to his core. A fire grew in the pit of his stomach. He once again began to struggle, ready to tear at the pompous general's flesh.

"Roman swine!!!! I'll slaughter you!!!!" Elìas shouted, his threat echoing through the air and on the breeze. The general stood rooted, the intimidating threat falling upon deaf ear. He stood still as a marble statue, only his mouth moving, twisted upwards into a amused grin. Elìas stood in complete contrast to the general's demeanor, twisting and writhing, aching to get his hands around the smug man's throat. Without warning, the general flung his head forward, head butting Elìas. Elìas's senses dulled. Hi ears rang. The general had incapacitated the Iberian.

"Chain him up and put him with the other prisoners. I have a new plan for our feisty friend. Send word to Numerius. Tell him Calidius Celsus has a gift for him. If the man wants to fight so badly, then we shall give him the opportunity."


	2. Chapter 2

It was hot. Another muggy summer day had dawned. Elìas forced himself out of his bed. His body was sticky with sweat. There was no way he could continue his slumber in this heat. He drug his hands down his face and glanced around lazily. Yessinia's bed was empty and he knew she had awoke early to prepare for their trip into the city. Elìas rose to his feet and entered the common room of they're home.

There stood Yessinia plating breakfast, dressed in her favorite robes and ready to impress passing boys who might glance her way. She laid eyes upon Elìas and smiled.

"Well, don't just darken the doorway.Sit and eat. We'll have to make haste if we want to arrive in the city before noon. The vendors are near picked clean by then." Yessinia urged. Elìas,obliged, gratefully sat across from her.

Elìas began to eat his breakfast, but something didn't quite feel right. A terrible sense of dread rose in the pit of his stomach. He glanced around, looking for anything out of place. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

The air thickened. The sounds of birds chirping became muffled. Elìas leapt to his feet in horror as the warm yellow light of his home turned gray. The walls blackened as if touched by flame and began to disintegrate around him. Elìas watched as clouds,dark as night, rolled in at supernatural speeds over head. Thunder crashed and purple lightening streaked ominously across the sky. Panic grabbed a hold of his heart as he turned towards Teruel. The city stood in the distance, a blazing inferno. A small hand upon his shoulder made Elìas jump and he turned around to see Yessinia.

She stood before him a child once again. She stared up at him, anguish dulling the vibrant gold of her eyes. Elìas stood stunned and confused. He tried to take his tiny sister into his arms, but he was frozen. No amount of effort allowed him to move. Tears now glided down her cheeks, glistening pearls of woe.

" You promised me, Elìas. You promised mother!" Yessinia's voice trembled in her throat. Elìas tried to speak to comfort her. He could only manage a raspy gasp.

The storm raged on. With a sudden flash of lightening two arrows flew from the heavens towards Yessinia's small body, piercing her from behind. Elìas watched Yessinia gasp, her eyes wide with pain and anguish. Finally he could move. He reached out his arms to catch the small child, only to have her turn to ash and scatter to the winds. Elìas roared at the heavens, cursing the gods. Then all turned to black.

Elìas awoke with a start. He frantically attempted to climb to his feet, only to be knocked back down by an unsteady motion. He took in his surroundings. He was encased in a large cage made of wooden stakes latched together with leather. Elìas swayed and bounced as the terrain around him drifted by at a steady pace. The cage was moving. Elìas noticed he was not alone. There were three other men imprisoned with him. They were all filthy, a look of defeat etched across their faces. They were all bound by shackles. Glancing down at his wrist he saw he too was chained. It was then that his senses returned and he recalled the events of the past few days.

His home was attacked. His sister murdered, and he himself taken away against his will by the orders of the Roman general, Clalidius Celsus. His fury burned in his chest at the mere memory of the man, if a man is what you could call such a monster. He was sent to a city about a day's trek from his home and given to a merchant, who's business was to sell and trade slaves. Elìas fought with everything he had, but between being shackled and the Roman guards accompanying him, he was outnumbered and helpless to resist.

He studied the faces of the men before him. The man sitting across from him looked menacing, his face and body riddled with heavy scars. He had no hair on his head but a great amount on his face. He scowled at Elìas, unblinking. Elìas had a feeling the man wasn't much for words. The man beside the scowling brute seemed just as unfriendly, but a lot more frightened. He too had facial hair though not as long and of a much lighter color. Elìas could see fear in his crystal blue eyes.

"My mother always scalded me for staring." The man beside Elìas, who had spent most of the trip staring at his feet, broke the silence. "It appears yours did not care to do so with you."

"You know nothing of me or my mother. I suggest you stay your tongue before I rip it from your skull." Elìas was calm in his tone, but the look in his eyes assured there was truth behind his words. The man chuckled, but not mirthfully. It was then that Elìas took in his appearance. His skin was of an olive tone, not unlike Elìas. He was slightly smaller than the three men shackled around him. He was clearly not a man of labor. His hair was matted into long dread locks that he'd tied together at the nape of his neck. Elìas was intrigued. There was something familiar about this man.

"Well, aren't we the irritable one?" The familiar man quipped. Just then the man with blue eyes, whom Elìas noted as showing fear, spoke up.

"Do you think this jestful?!?!! To be ripped from our homes and our wives and children? I know not where they even are anymore! Nor what is to become of me. I would say in this situation, irritability is appropriate!" The blue eyed man's voice grew louder with every word he spoke.

"You snivel like a bawling babe. Have you traded your cock for a cunt?" The silent, brutish man howled. Immediately the blue eyed man turned his head away from the group and went back to staring, fearfully. The brutish man, satisfied with this, also fell back to his previous state of silence. For the next few moments no one said a word, but then curiosity got the better of Elìas.

"Where do you hail from?" He asked the olive skinned man.

"Teruel...in Iberia. I lived in the city, though truthfully I had no home to call my own. I was not the most well liked person there. I made my earnings by stealing goods from unsuspecting passers by. Not the most respectable occupation, I know. However my skill for it was too great to deny. " the man grinned with pride, despite his disreputable line of work.

Elìas had never crossed paths with this man before (Teruel was a large city) but it explained why Elìas felt a sort of connection with him.

" So you were there when the Romans attacked." Elìas said, more of a statement than a question. The man snorted.

" A safe assumption considering where it is I sit at this moment. I attempted to hide at first. I was never much of a fighter. I prefer using my head than my muscles. I was caught attempting to sneak out over the wall. Why I was not killed on the spot is a fact that eludes my knowing. I wonder now if that fate would be better than the one that awaits me." The Olive skinned man sighed. He allowed himself to slip deep into thought before turning once again to Elìas. "Do you have a name, my friend?" Elìas was surprised to hear himself be referred to as 'friend'.

"Elìas."

"Well, Elìas, you may call me Mateo. And I apologize for making reference to your mother before. How did you come to be possessed by Romans?" Mateo quarried.

"I too, hail from Teruel. I am a miner. I live-" Elìas stopped and thought of the night he was captured. "...lived, with my sister outside of the city." Elìas fell silent. Mateo allowed Elìas a moment to further elaborate. When no further explanation came, he pressed on.

"Your sister...she lives?" Mateo interjected. His answer was not met by words, but by Elìas's silence. He realized the tragedy in the answer to his question. "I am sorry my friend. These Roman fucks truly have no souls."

Elìas's clinched his jaw. His mind began to race. Visions of the face of the man who robbed him of his life fueled a fire deep in the pit of his being. He closed his eyes, rage blurring his sight to the outside world. Mateo watched his new friend in somber stillness. He could practically feel the hate radiating from Elías's body. Mateo allowed a few more moments to pass before speaking again.

"Perhaps one day, my friend, the gods will grant to the opportunity to claim the bastard's head." Mateo whispered.

"I will not rest until I claim the heads of everyone Roman fuck that yet draws breath." Elías opened his and and met Mateo's gaze. " Every...last...one!"

Dulcia smiled. She sat shoulder deep in the clear warm water of the villa baths. Bathing had always given her a great sense of peace. Sometimes she would lie on her back and allow her body to float weightless as if a cloud hung in the sky. She sat up straight and gently ran her hands over her neck and arms, washing away the residue from days passed. Her porcelain skin welcomed the moisture and seemed to glow with vitality. A small voice called from behind.

"Domina...Numerius Marcellus is due to arrive within the hour. Your father has requested you by his side upon his welcome." Theia, Dulcia's personal servant, urged her to make haste. Dulcia smiled at her. Theia was only a year or so older than she, and Dulcia could scarcely remember a time in her life Theia was not by her side to help and care for her. Theia was smaller in stature than Dulcia and with a darker complexion. Theia's family had always been slaves and servants were as Dulcia was spawned from a long and proud Roman blood line. Dulcia cared not for titles and social hierarchies. Theia was her closest and truest friend.

" Well, best not to keep father and our honored guest waiting on my account. Though the thought of lingering here is highly tempting." Dulcia stood and allowed Theia to wrap her moist body in a soft cloth. Theia gently freed her domina's long, coal black hair from beneath the cloth and allowed it to cascade down her back. Together they walked to Dulcia's bed chambers where two other house slaves waited. Dulcia allowed the cloth to fall to the floor as Theia and the others began dressing and grooming her.

They wrapped her body in fine and airy robes dyed the color of a pale sky. It complimented the soft torquoise of her eyes. Dulcia sat upon a lavish stool as the slaves began braiding her hair and weaving it in intricate patterns around her head. They completed her look with beautiful golden leaves of laurel intertwined in the braids and long,loose, curly strands hung from around her ears and the nape of her neck. The final touches were a golden necklace that flowed elegantly down her bosom with matching bangles. By the end of the hour, she was ready to receive their awaited guests.

" I must admit I am not as keen on spending my evening with Numerius. His manner has not suited me as of late. I find myself holding my tongue for fear of speaking too directly. He seems to think I have forgotten my place in society." Dulcia sighed. She and Theia made their way to the foyer where her father and mother would be awaiting her arrival. Theia smirked sideways at her Domina.

" Septimus is rumored to be accompanying his father this evening. Surely seeing him will serve as some comfort for my Domina." Theia spoke as she often does in a hushed voice. Dulcia let out a small titter.

" Septimus and I have scarcely been in each other's presence since he took on the role of Numerius's successor. The responsibilities of acquiring promising new gladiators has monopolized his time and favor. I'm sure he has little interest in seeing me. The prospect of selling to my father is of a higher priority for him this night." Dulcia smirked coyly. The enterance to their villa was in sight. There her father, Silvanus Slavius Cervianus, and her mother, Varinia Cervianus, stood beside their guests who had arrived well before Dulcia.

"My child, I had hoped your presence would precede that of our dear friends, Numerius and Septimus. It is not befitting of the daughter of the dominus to delay the business of the house." Silvanus's words oozed indignation. Dulcia could feel Theia begin to shrink behind her. Dulcia knew Theia was concerned that somehow the blame for Dulcia's tardiness would fall to her. Dulcia stood poised and smiled warmly.

" My apologies. I only lingered to assure my attire befitting our guest. "

"It is of no surprise vanity delayed your daughter, Silvanus.After all, woman have little else to give in this world." Numerius directed his words in Dulcia's direction. Virinia, her mother, shifted her posture. Dulcia could see the disapproving look upon her face.

" Numerius," Varinia turned her attention to her guests. " Much time has passed since last we were in one another's presence. It brings us great joy to have you once more in our home. " she smiled a wide and toothy grin. Varinia was well versed in the role of wealthy socialite. Numerius returned the smile and allowed her to lead Septimus and himself into the common room of their villa where a large table was laden with succulent meats and fruits. They each were offered a chalice of sweet red wine which they took graciously. Dulcia took tiny sips of her wine while she listened to her father and Numerius begin to conduct their business.

" So, Numerius, what spectacular goods have you brought for my consideration?" Silvanus's demeanor switched from that of gracious host to man of business. He placed his chalice in the hands of one of his slaves. He did not like for his judgment to be clouded by the effects of wine when making decisions concerning his ludus. Numerius smirked as he plucked a luscious grape from a vine off the table and popped it into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed it before answering his friends inquiry.

" As you know the might of Rome's empire extends further and further even as we speak. Every new land claimed surrenders promising talent. I received word from an affluent friend of mine that he had procured a few exemplary new prospects in his campaigns and that I might find ways to put their talents to good use. Of course upon hearing this you were first to come across my mind." Numerius knew he had Silvanus's attention. Dulcia noticed Septimus eyeing her coyly from behind his father. He locked eyes with her and allowed the corner of his mouth to run upwards in a coy smirk. Dulcia broke eye contact with him and resumed listening to the conversation.

" We are honored that we were considered first." Virinia quickly chimed in, not wanting to be left out of the conversation. She smiled her toothy grin once more and looped her arm into her husband's. Silvanus removed his arm from his wife's in an attempt to keep a professional attitude. Dulcia saw a small flash of disappointment on her mother's face from the scorn of her father.

"Well I see no reason for putting off the ordeal. I would much like to view the gains of your recent enterprise." Silvanus extended his arm to gesture towards the training grounds where Numerius's caravan would be waiting with the potential new recruits. Silvanus, Numerius, and Virinia all made their way to inspect the cargo.

" I shall be along presently. " Septimus called to his father, who nodded and continued on. Dulcia took another sip of her wine. Theia had been quietly standing behind her, making an attempt to fade into the background. Septimus turned his sights towards her.

" Leave us." He said bluntly. Theia gave one last glance to her Domina. Dulcia thought she even saw a small smirk play upon Theia's lips before she gave a courtesy and turned to leave. Septimus turned to all the other slaves in the room.

"You as well."

Heading his orders, the room cleared so that only Septimus and Dulcia were left. As the room emptied, Dulcia tried to keep her casual demeanor. She reached up and grabbed her necklace, twirling it idly between her fingers. She felt Septimus's eyes upon her. Many moments passed silently between them. Dulcia allowed herself a few moments to take in Septimus's features.

He was tall and lean. His face that had once looked so boyish had sharpened, giving his cheeks and jaw a clean and crisp edge. His hair was a rich mahogany and was cut and tailored in fine Roman fashion. His arms had thickened with muscle that even his crisp white robes could not hide. He had certainly grown since last she laid eyes upon him. Septimus had noticed her taking him in. The thought seemed to please him.

"When I heard my father was to travel here to The Cervianus house I admit the anticipation was nearly too much to bear." Septimus took a step towards Dulcia. His emerald eyes were fixed upon her. Dulcia smiled coyly.

" It is understandable the possibility of my father making a large purchase from you would be quite exciting. " Dulcia turned her back and took a few steps away from Septimus. Despite the fact that her back was turned to him she knew he had taken another step in her direction. She heard him chuckle softly.

" For my father, perhaps. He believes this new purchase to one of his most profitable yet. I admit as of late my priority has been doing all that I can to learn the family trade, however that is not what has kept me awake these recents nights." Dulcia felt his presence ever closer to her. The space between them was lessening by the minute. She willed herself to turn and face Septimus who now stood but inches from her.

" What, pray tell, is the source of your sleepless nights." Dulcia's stomach tighten. The air was thick with a tension she was not sure she much cared for. Septimus placed his hand upon hers which had been resting upon the table. She drew a sharp breath at his touch and met his gaze. He smiled sweetly at her.

" I remember my visits here as a young boy and seeing you float about this place. You were not but a twig lacking curves and the poise of a lady. However, seeing the woman you've grown to be now reminds me of how the thought of your face once haunted me for days upon end. The source of my restlessness is that very face of which I speak that has not disappointed me in my expectations of what I might find today. Now that I have laid eyes upon you there is little doubt I will yet find sleep fleeting as the memory of you will haunt me still." Septimus had set his wine down moments before, allowing a free hand to place upon her hip. Dulcia was flushed at his forward display. She felt heat rise to her cheeks and found she could no longer connect with his gaze.

"Certainly things were different in the days of our youth. It would appear life had it's own paths that would take us in different directions." Dulcia took yet another step back freeing herself from his touch that felt so foreign. " I only wish I could but ease your torment and pluck my face from your memory so that slumber might finally find you."

For a moment Septimus looked as a wounded animal might when shot down in the middle of a chase. His composure swiftly returned and he chuckled once more.

" To know that you would want to alleviate my suffering is a bittersweet comfort. I'm grateful to have had the opportunity to gaze upon you once more, even knowing my nights will be long and lonesome here after. " Septimus once again picked up his chalice and took a generous gulp of his wine. Dulcia shifted her weight from one foot to another as silence befell them. Finally she suggested they should join their parents and see what his father had brought them. They walked together somberly towards the ludus where Silvanus and Numerius were inspecting the fruits of Numerius's labor. They passed through a heavy wooden door which opened to a humble training ground of sand where Silvanus and Numerius were waiting. They stood before a small wagon upon which a wooden cage latched together with leather held the potential bounty for Silvanus. Dulcia did not go but a few steps beyond the door, choosing to keep distance between her and the men Imprisoned in the cage. Septimus remained by her side. Together they took in the sight before them.

Their fathers were discussing in depth the details of the bounty. Dulcia's eyes traveled from man to man trapped in the cage. She noted their ruggedness and the wild nature of their being. She, too, noted the desperation and helplessness that surrounded their auras. She was honestly never fond of her father's business. Were it up to her, she would free all the slaves and each of her father's gladiators without a moment's hesitation. She never found it fair that she should be blessed with the freedom of being her own person while others were not given the choice. Still she watched as her fathers ludus grew and man after man came, learned, fought, and most of the time died, all for her family's glory. Because of this, she kept her distance from the gladiators, never wanting to become too attached.

She gazed upon the men, each different in their own right. One bald, with a wild beard and matching stare. She was sure her father would invest in him. Another, to her dismay, looked terrified beyond his wits. His light colored hair and blue eyes honestly ,made him look quite handsome. Unfortunately, she knew he would not be an asset wanted in this ludus. The last two were promising. One had olive skin and his hair was dread locked. He smiled despite not knowing his fate. He surely still had much fight left in him.

The last man, Dulcia noted, was different. He, too, had olive skin. He was muscular and fit (something she was sure her father would noticed). His hair was wavy and hung untamed around his face. Even from the distance at which she stood, she could see the fire in his eyes. His chest was heaving with every breathe. Even though he sat still, she felt at any moment he might charge the cage, desperate to attain something she was unsure of. He was fierce. She gazed upon him in awe. She'd seen many men come into this ludus but none that seemed to burn so furiously. Septimus must have noticed her attention on the man. He leaned in towards her ear.

"That one could be a true champion. He was obtained in Iberia, in a town called Teruel. He put up quite the fight, certainly enough for Calidius to take notice." Septimus spoke with pride as if the man were a pet. Dulcia merely continued her gaze. The man sat still, waiting for his moment.

"Well, Numerius, I hope quality is your aim with this lot, and not quantity. I must say I have yet to receive such a small group." Silvanus studied the men in the cage as if looking upon objects on a conveyer's cart. All but one man averted their eyes from the Roman. Numerius smiled.

" You would be correct. True, this load is small in numbers, however I have faith that quality is what will be received by any man who has interest." Numerius stood patiently, awaiting his friend's response. Silvanus gave one last look at the men before turning to Numerius.

" I might be considered a fool for it, however, what potential you have seen is apparent in my eyes as well. We can commence with unloading and proceed to my quarters to finalize the payment" Silvanus spoked with confidence allowing Numerius to swell with the success of another sale. Silvanus ordered a nearby slave to open the door of the cage and lead the new gladiators to their new accommodations. The slave did as ordered, completely unprepared for what would ensue.

As the door to the cage was opened the men stood and,single file, began to step off the wagon. Silvanus and Numerius were, yet again, deep in conversation, Numerius with his back towards the cage. The men stepped down, still shackled, from their prison and headed towards the barracks. The last man out was Elìas, who had never lost the wild fire in his eye. Seeing an opportunity, he leapt into action.

Quick as a lighten bolt, he raised his hands, which were bound by a chain from wrist to wrist, and wrapped the chain around Numerius's neck. Virinia screamed and fell backwards as the surrounding slaves shouted and ran away from the struggle. Numerius quickly raised his hands and attempted to pry his fingers between the chain and his neck. Elìas pulled the chain tighter around his wind pipe, hoping to crush the very life right out of him. He quickly turned Numerius's body over and was on top of him, Numerius's face down in the sand. Elìas pulled the chain upward, choking the merchant with all his strength. Dulcia felt her heart skip a beat. She clutched her necklace in anxious fear and excitement.

"Roman swine!!!!!" Elìas cried as Numerius gasped for air. Septimus quickly darted to his father's aid. Amongst the chaos, no one saw Silvanus pull out his dagger. Before Septimus even reached his father's side, Silvanus had knelt down and forced the dagger against Elìas's throat.

"Release him, or choke upon your own blood!" Silvanus's voice was soft, yet threatening enough that Elìas stopped applying pressure to the chain. He still held Numerius down under his weight with the chain round his neck. He felt the dagger digging deeper into his flesh. He knew that if he were to die at this moment he would never get his revenge upon the man who murdered his sister. Though the fire in his heart raged on, he knew he must surrender to his new master if he were to see his revenge through. He realeased the chain from Numerius's neck, defeated.

"Good. You do have the making of a true warrior in you. I believe once you accept that I am your god, you and I can accomplish astounding things. However, this behavior will not be tolerated. Know that further transgressions will result in your death. Now, release my friend and proceed to the barracks. Tomorrow will prove to be a rough day for you. It is best to prepare." Silvanus still held the dagger at Elìas's throat, but Elìas stood, freeing Numerius from his grasp, and surrendered unto Silvanus. Silvanus walked Elìas to the barracks before removing the dagger from his throat.

Dulcia stepped away from The heavy wooden door which the new recruits would take to reach the barracks. She watched them file in one by one. As her father and Elìas approach her, she locked eyes with the wild man. It was a brief moment. Their eyes met and in the deep honey colored pools of his eyes she felt the pain hidden behind them. Her stomach flutter as he passed. She'd never seen a slave with such a fire. He was not a defeated shell like the others. He had a will to fight. She was so intrigued by this beast before her. What could have happened to this man to make him lash out so?


End file.
